<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abram and Issac by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950555">Abram and Issac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), F/M, Religious Content, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji is transgender, Trans Character, mtf, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abram answered, "God himself will provide the lamb for the burnt offering, my son." And the two of them went on together.</p><p>When they reached the place God had told him about, Abram built an altar there and arranged the wood on it. He bound his son Isaac and laid him on the altar, on top of the wood.</p><p>Then he reached out his hand and took the knife to slay his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abram and Issac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts">Taurnil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mean, you already know I'm working on this xD<br/>But still, here you go! 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time later God tested Abram. "Abram!" He said. "Here I am," he replied.</p><p>Then God said, "Take your son, your only son, Isaac, whom you<em> love </em>, and go. Sacrifice him there as a burnt offering on one of the mountains."</p><p>He said to his servants, "Stay here with the donkey while I and the boy go over there. We will worship and then we will come back to you."</p><p>Abram took the wood for the burnt offering and placed it on his son Isaac, and he himself carried the fire and the knife. As the two of them went on together, Isaac spoke up and said to his father Abram, "Father?" "Yes, my son?" Abram replied. "The fire and wood are here," Isaac said, "but where is the lamb for the burnt offering?"</p><p>Abram answered, "God himself will provide the lamb for the burnt offering, my son." And the two of them went on together.</p><p>When they reached the place God had told him about, Abram built an altar there and arranged the wood on it. He bound his son Isaac and laid him on the altar, on top of the wood.</p><p>Then he reached out his hand and took the knife to slay his son.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was a little boy once, whom I loved dearly, though he wasn’t my son.  </em>
</p><p>But he was like the sun, with a smile bright enough to rival the star above his head and lengthen the shadows in his heart.</p><p>Where to start, see this little boy was a murderer, a hesitant, turned ruthless killer, this was a sinner who fed rats for dinner while being called a rat himself.</p><p>In his cell full of cells he tallied the days spent in this prison called a body and the cage called his mind.</p><p>His hands covered with blood, his wrists leaking out the thing that gave him life and fucking hell why was there so much <em> life? </em> Why was this taking so long, it felt so wrong and yet his brother was always right and he said “dad said the only way to escape is to <em> die </em>”</p><p>See this boy was Abram and his Father, God, who screamed that Father God scowled at disobedience. Father God said kill the kindness in you even if it<em> is </em> you, because that's the part that makes you weak. He pressed the knife in the boy’s hand and said “you are not weak, but that part of you is so <em> cut. it. out. </em>”</p><p>And this is when the boy realized that Father God was only his father, who was God who was no less powerful than Father God and could not be any farther from a benevolent God.</p><p>But this boy was Abram and his kindness Isaac, and he put Kindness on that wooden altar, raising the knife and swinging it down.</p><p>His father--- <em> God </em> did not tell him to stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>